risusfaerunfandomcom-20200215-history
Suleiya
Backstory Suleiya is the child of Suleiman, an efreeti and the previous syl-pasha of Calimshan; and Airah, a powerful ovinnik conjurer from the Outer Plane of the Beastlands, one of the syl-pasha's many wives. Suleiya enjoyed a pampered and well-educated childhood within the opulent halls of the syl-pasha's personal sabban. The half-fey spent much time with her half-brother, Suleizhakar, constantly badgering him into one conversation or escapade after another. The efreeti never quite liked the girl and constantly rebuffed her, but Suleiya considered the boy to be a cherished sibling and a very good friend. By the time Suleiya was 105 years old (just shy of the equivalent of a 15-year-old human, although she was truly ageless), she used 8,000 gp from her saved-up allowance to invest in the construction of a new building in the Palace Ward. Part of the building was to be a fabulous performance hall, and as a terpsichorean prodigy and a worshiper of Sune, the half-breed felt obliged to the support it Shortly after that investment, various circumstances in Suleiman's court caused a remarkable scandal, and it was soon followed by the death of the syl-pasha himself. Then, several of the late Suleiman's wives disappeared, including Suleizhakar's own mother. After some snooping around, the half-efreeti snooped discovered in her mother's diary that Airah had knowledge of a powerful ritual that allowed her to remotely trap the soul of anyone connected to Suleiman's artifact, the "Qanun Jadid," and that Airah had already taken at least a few victims amongst the wives. Suleiya kept this knowledge a secret from her mother, even as Airah moved to the Chultan city of Mezro and took the half-fey with her to "get away from it all." For the next five years, Suleiya found herself languishing in the boredom of being in a relatively small town full of "frivolous dinosaurs" and "savages with little appreciation for the arts." Suleiya remained skittish under her sweet-on-the-surface, secretly-a-soul-trapper fey mother, and the young girl dearly missed the company of her half-brother Suleizhakar. Suleiya took solace in the sendings she exchanged with the contractors of the building back in the Palace Ward. 'Twas her sole lingering tie to her dear home city of Calimport, and perhaps one day, she might return to it and help the arts flourish and perhaps even receive patronage from Suleizhakar. Her mother strongly disapproved of "so early a return to Calimport," instead giving Suleiya freedom to explore Mezro. The half-fey would have grumbled and stayed put in Mezro... had the sendings not stopped coming to her mind. That could only mean one thing: something had gone wrong with the building's construction. That settled it, then: Suleiya was going to head to the port and take the first ship to Calimport she could find, well aware that her psychopathic conjurer of a fey mother would be most displeased by her unsanctioned departure... Goals *Get away from the backwards little dinosaur town of Mezro. *See beloved Calimport (specifically, its Palace Ward) again and revel in it. *Save her investment in the nick of time and dance for the first time in it. *Visit her half-brother Suleizhakar and find joy in his company. *Perform all of the above while evading pursuit from her fey conjurer of a mother. Appearance Suleiya appears to be a humanoid girl, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. Her sylphlike pulchritude is balanced between wholesome winsomeness (particularly her childish face) and more mature allure. The young lady's flawless skin is light bronze with a healthy glow. Below amber eyes with slitted, feline pupils are two pairs of markings like those from claws. From Suleiya's dark hair rise two furry ears, matched by a cat's tail behind her. The young lady is small at just past four and a half feet, but her ebullient bearing lets Suleiya fill a room with warmth and light... not just figuratively, for she also emanates a soft golden glow that raises the temperature a smidge. Seldom is there a spring in the girl's graceful step, a smile on her face, and a bright glimmer in her catlike eyes. Suleiya always dresses like a Calishite dancer, for she should be ready to perform at any time, even if it means flaunting her body. A typical costume consists of a bandeau, a showy skirt, and detached sleeves of billowing gossamer silks. Numerous pieces of gold and gemstone jewelry dangle from the catgirl's body, jingle-jangling with every motion. Around her shoulder is a dainty purse, and on her feet is nothing but more jewelry; they stay smooth and silken regardless of what she steps on. Cliches *Nimble Fire Brawler (2) *Courtly Charmer (2) *Sage of Calimport Society (2) *Seeing through Sneakiness (2) *Dazzling Feminine Dancer (2) *Immortal Fey-Efreeti (1) Equipment *8,000 gp: Invested in the building. *1,200 gp: Thin adamantine ring of Seelie planar fey make. By rubbing on the ring while shaking her hips, Suleiya can summon Seelie pixies from the Beastlands, Arborea, and Ysgard, who can be paid 1 sp to rapidly construct an opulent and glamorous outfit (with accessories and footwear) using the materials they bring along. The outfit lasts indefinitely and can be worn by anyone, but the pixies refuse to create any outfit for the purpose of disguise, and they strongly disapprove of any such outfit being sold. The pixies can also be paid 1 sp to apply fabulous makeup upon anyone's face. *800 gp: Saved up.